


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by gregwillray



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregwillray/pseuds/gregwillray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "That's what I see when I look at you, I see my way home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever The Blacklist fanfic, and my second ever, ever. I know a lot of people have done this little bit, but well, I just wanted to do one as well.

The words uttered a few moments ago quickly dissolve into the back of her mind as she turns to face Red. The column of his neck illuminated by nothing but the moon and stars. He doesn’t look at her and it only serves to further convince her that the man who chooses his words and phrases so carefully meant, without a doubt, that he loves her.

She cannot stop looking at his face, obviously avoiding her gaze. She averts her eyes and stares at the patch of chest left bare now that his tie is gone, the golden hair there seeming to glow. He still looks at the sky.

“Red?”

She can see him swallow, working up the courage to look at her. His head drops slowly, and his eyes settle on her mouth first, before traveling up to meet her own.

“Yes?” he all but sighs.

Liz thinks that he probably regrets having confessed so openly that he might feel something for her. The way his green eyes search her face for some sort of reciprocation is proof enough. This man who lashed out when he found out she would put her life in danger for him. Because she cares about him. A man who would burn the world for her but would not let her feel anything positive towards him. A man who readily agrees when she calls him a monster. Admitting aloud that she’s all he has, and perhaps all he wants - it could not be easy for him.

She takes the tiniest of steps toward him and lays her hand over his heart.

“Red” she repeats.

He swallows again.

She winds her arms around his waist and rests her forehead on the spot her hand just abandoned. Her arms cross over his back and pull him toward her. She feels his heartbeat speeding up as he brings his own large hands to grip onto her back. She revels in feeling him all around her. He lets go of his trepidation and crushes her to his chest. His lips ghost over her cheek, before his face settles in her neck, and she sighs contentedly.

They stay that way until Liz starts shivering, Red’s body heat not enough to keep her warm, and he reluctantly loosens his embrace. 

His voice is low and gravelly when he suggests they go back inside and Liz thinks she sees the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes.

She steps inside the container and stares at the back of his neck as he closes the heavy door and enters the code to lock it. 

He turns and looks surprised to find her standing so closely behind him. She reaches her hand up slowly to brush her finger lightly along his jaw. His posture sags and his eyelids droop. She closes the distance between them and her lips press softly, so softly to his. He responds in equal measure, and when she pulls away and opens her eyes, his are still closed and he has the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. 

She kisses the material over his heart and whispers, 

“Home.”


End file.
